Northern Alliance War
The Northern Alliance War, is a conflict fought between the reformed Northern Alliance, made by Nueva Jujuy and Antofagasta, and the Salta City-State, supported by Tucumán. The conflict took place in the Antofagasta Pacific Coast, the Atacama Desert, the Resistencia-Salta Border and the Barmejo River, with a consideration over the Resistencian Civil War. It caused massive economic movements in the arms industry in Argentina (mainly Cordoba and Resistencia), along with a movement of mercenary troops from Araucanía, Arica and Resistencia. It has also been politicaly involving outer nations into the region, such as Alterra. By its end, Antofagasta was being invaded by outer states in Chile, forcing a peace treaty. The main conflict involving the Northern Alliance is over and the last was deemed illegal, and the remaining conflicts are now completely separate. Previous Situation. At some point during the XXIII century, a series of world conflicts involved several south american nations. Most notably, Chile and Argentina fought over the control of the patagonian region, due to the importance it had at the moment on control of the Antarctica. Eventually, the conflict lead to a waste of resources so strong that infrastructure and communications could not be maintained. After some 50 years of conflict, the battlefields went silent as all infraestructure and economy collpased. Sporadical skirmishes continued, however decreasing over the years. In 2278, The City of Buenos Aires was subject to a massive bombardment by the New Russian Government. The Government perished in the act and all survivors gathered outside the city. Provinces went rouge and local authorities took over. Over the next decades, the social tissue and the legal system continue to be corroded as the war was over. While Patagonia went dark due to communications being unable, Argentina went on without a national unity. At some point, the most important cities declared full independence and with such, the death of the Confederation.Armed conflicts of minor ranges took place during the early XXIV century as Buenos Aires, rebuilt after the bombs, Santa Fe and Córdoba fought to control the lower La Plata Basin. Among these situation, Alicantian and Alterran controls of the western side of the Andes came to happen. A mixture of cultures appeared in the Andes and after the Alterran South American Succession, Patagonia came to control the international sphere west of the Andes, with Alterra slightly comming to influence La Plata. Salta raised as a City State in 20 BNE. It lost a war with the Antofagasta Kingdom in 6 a.R. forming the Antofagasta-influenced Nueva Jujuy. The Northern Alliance was signed between both states and almost included Tucumán, the projected Barmejo and Resistencia. Eventually, the alliance only included Nueva Jujuy and Antofagasta up to the Patagonian Intervention in Antofagasta in 13 a.R. After Patagonia ceased the occupation, the Northern Alliance was brought again into discussion. Salta jumped against and declared its claim on Nueva Jujuy. The political conflict raised as Antofagasta moved troops into Nueva Jujuy and Salta bought weaponry to Córdoba. In 13th April of 14 NE. the so-called "Plan Andes" was leacked from the Antofagasta Government. It depicted a preemptive strike against Salta that would mutilate its territory into smalles frontier states on both wstern and eastern borders. This caused an uproar and the Archon of Salta declared it an "insult to the victims of Antofagasta 8 years earlier." Nueva Jujuy is evacuated as King Eduardo V of Antofagasta makes a declaration in the city. Hours after the monarch leaves, Salta comences an artillery strike on Nueva Jujuy. Andes Front Fire starts at 15:55 local time with the artillery hitting the entrance road to Nueva Jujuy. The Saltan Army had been mobilized and crossed the border in a hurry. 155mm CITEFA Obuses manage to destroy the buildings that were being used by the antofagastans as first line defenses. Within a few minutes the fighting is passed to the streets. Three thousand troops along with a number of TAM tanks enter the city through the east and comence a battle to reach the bridges crossing the river to the center of the capital. A similar number of antofagastans hold a house by house ''strategy, destroying every house before retreating. The ammount of losses forces the saltans to move 2500 troops into the urban area, effectively taking the bridges and reaching a stalemate. Within an hour from the start of the battle, Salta shows it's latest technological advance: the YU-60 Fighter/Attack Jet, a vehicle able to reach Mach 5 and carry out last resource dodges, both at low and high altitudes. Air raids hit the city, causing damages to old buildings. Meanwhile, an army of 1200 troops guided by 1st Lieutenant Jaime Grevich marches some 170 kms south of Nueva Jujuy, attempting an envelope move from the south to cut reinforcement lines and hold the mountain passages. 600 Jujuy Troops engage Grevich in a light infantry battle. Using the mountains that run in a north-south orientation, saltan troops show superior desert-mountain training and manage to disrupt the defensive lines by constant flanking in a 4 hours battle. The Pampa Lari Battle is the first victory and in time is to be deemed as crucial Saltan troops march west through Pampa Lari, preamble to the Pampaitara Pass towards Antofoagasta. Grevich detaches some squads to scout the area. After 24 hours, Nueva Jujuy is being overrun by the tanks moving into the center of the city, jujuyan troops are called into the battle and a fierce street fight is carried out. News of the eventual defeat in Nueva Jujuy enrage Eduardo V, who orders a new army to be formed. This time, mapuche mercenaries will join the fight, along with resistencian volunteers. 3 Mapuche Brigades and 5 Resistencia brigades are deployed. Arican volunteers are also taken into the lines. The Force of 30.000 troops is commanded by Alvaro Retamal. The Retamal Expedition leaves Antofagasta eastwards, to try and retake the mountain passages. By this moment, Tucumán, that had remained neutral, joins the side of Salta and declares that 4000 troops are marching north to aid the City-State. Grevich is engaged by several antofagstan patrols in the Lake Miscanti Battle. Superior knowledge of the terrain and use of locals as guides allowed the antofagastans to coordinate attacks and cause effective damage. 70 saltans are killed against nearly 350 losses in the western side, however equipment for water purifiation and vehicles, that are considered vital for the retention of the passages, are destroyed in the process. A minor air raid takes place between helicopters and rockets fired from the ground, however details on this engagement are not available. After news of the damage caused, a 5.000 troops force lead by Captain Geronimo Cabrera of the Antofagasta Army are ready to strike, but stayed still awaiting for atrition to take a toll. After four days, Nueva Jujuy Falls and the Exiled Government is formed in Antofagasta. The Retamal Expedition leaves, detaching small forces north and south to prevent any flanking maneuvers as they approach the mountains. Battle of Aguas Calientes ''Main Article Aguas Calientes Battle Cabrera orders a march to be made and the antofagasta 5000 troops bypass the Saltan Forces. Placing themselves in the Aguas Calientes complex, they use a small 600 troops force to atract the invaders while the rest hides in a highland west of there, opening mortar fire on the advancing enemy then charging and destroying their positions. The battle implied a huge blunt to the Slatan War Effort, with the taking of over 700 prisoners by Antofagasta and the securing of the mountain passages. After this battle, the front falls into a stalemate until the opening of the Southern Front on April 12th Barmejo Campaign On the same day Nueva Jujuy felt, an attack was carried out by the Kingdom of Resistencia against Salta on two locations. Rivadavia, a small population controled by several druglords and currently under Salta's control, was attacked early on the morning by a huge force. Whitnesses said tthe population had been massacred inside their houses. The force reported of a full 9000 troops destroyed the area and i reported to be moving through the Barmejo. At nearly the same time, Nuestra Señora de la Talavera was attacked by 3000 troops of the Second Resistencia Army. The population was again exterminated but this time with no survivors. A local garrison of 300 troops attacked the force and then pulled back of the Juramento River, using mortar fire to hit the resistencians. These attacks produced heavy reactions on both sides. The genocidal nature caused a general condemnation of the public, however Antofagasta made no comments and reports consider the King expressed joy, disregarding the nature of the attacks and simply expressing gratitude to the Resistencian Kingdom. Meanwhile Salta condemned the attacks and the Barmejans, who were also targeted, specially in Rivadavia, have summoned a National council, which is speculated to be the prior event to a State being consolidated. Two hours after the attacks, Resistencia declared war on Salta and the embassy was evacuated. Later on, documents linking the Barmejans to a plot against Resistencia were released. An army was formed and it is expected to be commanded by Prince Tomás. Reactions and Implications Nueva Chaco, a republican exiled faction of Resistencia located south between Resistencia and Santa Fe, was the scenario for a popular outrage and masses of people marching north towards the frontier were repported. Hours later Nueva Chaco declared war on the Resistencia Monarchy, not explicitly joining Salta. Alterran Head of State Governor General Sevilla declared these acts to be atrocitties and issued a decree that if Resistencia continues to act in such a violent and genocidal manner, then Alterra will be forced to intervene on behalf of those who cannot fend for themselves. Meetings with the representatives of the neighbouring Jujuy del Este are schedulled and it is expected Alterra will rally a strong international pressure against Resistencia. Antofagasta is forced to disregard any cooperation or agreement with Resistencia although the fight the same foe. Resistencian Civil War Although a particular conflict, it is directly affected by the Northern Alliance War, it is caused and a part of it. After the attacks in the Barmejo River, outrage against the monarchy was startled in Nueva Chaco. Located south of Resistencia, Nueva Chaco was formed after Santa Fe agreed to give land to the Republicans from Chaco that were expelled by the Monarchy in Resistencia. Resistencia was previously called Chaco, and a nationalist feeling of forming the Great Chaco (including Formosa) had always been there. Now, with the news of the attacks on Salta and the Barmejans, the option of retaking Chaco had been lit back. The people gathered at Reconquista-Avellaneda, a dual city that had grown too far to be splitted. In an act at the Rey Creek Bridge, leaders of the many parties dominating Nueva Chaco rallied the followers. By the sunrise the next day after the attacks, gunfire was made as the people requested the Government, located only some blocks south, the declaration of war and the retaking of Chaco. A popular march was started to the north, it reached the Tapanegá River when it was informed that the War Declaration had been issued. A battle ensued at that very place as a Resistencian force crossed the border and walked 2 miles south to shoot the Chacans. The massive force from the south won, and continued the walk to Resistencia. Santa Fe has declared its support to Nueva Chaco, in the interest of recovering the land they granted the republicans years earlier and earning a powerfull ally to the north. Weapons are being supplied and are reported to be involved at the Battle in the Palometa Ravine. Battle of the Palometa (Main Article Battle of the Palometa Ravine) The Palometa Ravine is a medium-sized water course that cuts the 11th route that connects Resistencia and Nueva Chaco. A single bridge crosses it not far from the Paraná River, and a small house is placed in the northern side. The house was occupied by the South Resistencian Army prior to the arrival of the rebels and 7000 troops controlled the northern side. Artillery and tanks were reported int he area. On April 7th the Rebel Army arrived and some shot exchanges were made, killing 5 in the southern side. 5.600 rebels reach the shore and a constant shot exchange initiates. Artillery and mortar fire causes severe damages to the rebbel army, unprepared and not ready for this kind of assault. The Santa Fe help arrives, providing weaponry and equipment to the army. On April 14th the order was given by General Gabriel Curduabá and a full attack initiates. The rebels managed to cross the river hours later and initiated the Resistencian Campaign, right over the capital. Battle of Resistencia The Novochacan army manages to push into the countryside around Resistencia and surrounds the capital. At the same time, Córdoba provides equipment and air raids start to hit the city. While Santa Fe leads the siege, the rebels take a quick control of the countryside, raising more support and forming a strong army. At the same time, it starts to talk with the Barmejans to form an alliance against a common foe. Southern Front The Tucumán tribes had formed a provisional government at the beginning of the war, appointing Chief Javier Mendez as the leader of a 12.000 army that slowly crossed the Andes. After the stalemates in the north and news of the Retama; Expedition, Mendez doubted if he would require to send help north instead of attacking Antofagasta directly. In April 10th he was messaged by La Serena, a city-state south of Antofagasta, receiving military passage through the territory. Mendez decided to act and crossed through the Juncal Valley on April 12th, sending messages to the Capital to request help. This would open a Northwestern Front with Iquique. However the operation uncovered and Antofagasta was infomed of the posibility of being invaded from La Serena. By that time (April 13th) the Tucumán Army had reached the lower valleys and even Saltan jets had been spotted by the local population. Northwestern Front The same day Tucumán invades Antofagasta from the south, the Iquique kingdom concieves a plan to attack Antofagasta from the Sea. Knowing the movements of the south, the Iquique Royal Navy bombs the city of Tocopilla, causing an urban chaos and several civilian kills, later moving back to open sea were it can't be traced. Only an hour later war is declared with both Iquique and La Serena. Antofagasta mobilizes an army of 5.000 troops south under the command of Tomás Esquivel, while King Eduardo himself commands a Royal Army of 11.000 men against Iquique. The King leads a relatively succesfull campaing on Iquique, capturing minor settlements in the southern region, however eventually Iquique regains momentum and starts to push back the army. End of the War Only six days after the invasion on Iquique the advance in the south of Antofagasta was dreadfull. A series of battles had taken place around Taltal and Tucuman and La Serena now fully advanced on Antofagasta´s Territory. While different wars, they acted in all terms as allies, and as soon Antofagasta plead for peace with Salta, the attack from all involved parties stopped. The Retamal Expedition was recalled to Antofagasta as a last-resource defense meassure and soon Saltan Officers arrived to Antofagasta to make the preparations for a Peace Treaty. Next week, the leader of Salta, Archon Gasta Zupka, arrives to Antofagasta and meets the King. In only an hour, the terms were agreed in theAntofagasta Accords. By these terms, not only the war was over, but prohibited an alliance between Antofagasta and an Argentine State, a mayor geopolitical threat to Salta´s aspirations, and gave Nueva Jujuy to Salta. At the same time, Salta acquired territories in the Andes and rights to indemnizations for 50 billion lágrimas, while also earning the right to the 7% of the profits Antofagasta receives for the South American Rail Conection. It also gave Tucumán minor territories in south-east Antofagasta and denied ucumán the right to wage war aiding La Serena. In order to ensure no resistance rises in Nueva Jujuy, Salta also claimed and earned a right to select and deport from the Antofagastan population a total of 400 people per year as slaves, excepting from this universe of selectable people members of the families of Government and State functionaries. This to allow a full persecution of the Nueva Jujuy Exiled Government. The Martes Siete Incident and Current Tensions A week after the treaty is signed, slave cuota for Salta had already been reached days ago, and the Saltan Government makes a move, unilaterally changing the treaty, increasing revenues from 7% to 14% of the South American Rail Connection and elevating the Slave yearly cuota from 400 to 3.600 and triplicating the indemnizations. The Palace is stormed by Saltan Forces and the King is forced to sign, on the day he celebrated his 17th birthday. This is supposed by many to have been caused by the fears in the Gathering (Saltan Government) of a revolution overthrowing the King, and took the chance not only to multiply their war loot, but also ensure armed forces would occupy Antofagasta soon. In fact, splinter groups started to atack Saltan Officers in Antofagasta as they move to carry out further arrests. Bloodshed is noted by both sides and at the moment the Gathering discusses a nearly sure occupation of Antofagasta. The Northern Alliance War was a discussed topic over the Buenos Aires Peace Summit at the end of the Rio Negro War. Antofagasta signed a Human Rights Protection treaty which outlawed slavery. This legally forces Antofagasta to void the Peace Treaty with Salta and entitles it with a moral right for support in the eventuality of a new war with Salta. Ongoing hostilities The Antofagasta Accords did not ended the war between Antofagasta and its northern and southern neighbours. While they ceased fire (a clear sign of coordination with Salta), they were not adressed in the treaty. No further engagement have taken place, but troops are moving all across the border. On January, 16 NE, the Antofagastan Rebels increased their activities against Salta. Soon, they assambled outside of Antofagasta. Their leader, Fernando Guerra, demanded the monarchy of Antofagasta to expell the invaders. In January 26th, the rebels pushed into the city, managing to beat back the Royal Guard and storming the Sun´s Palace. In the meantime, Saltan Forces assaulted Antofagasta and surrounded the city. The King issued a proclaim, declaring a war of liberation against Salta and requesting help to the foreign governemnts. This was the start of the War of Chains, and is an obvious outcome of the unsettled Northern Alliance War.